Nico love
by Katerina Lavender
Summary: nico and oc


BLAIR'S P.O.V

Its summer and I come to this camp called 'camp half-blood' for demigods so I just walked to this big house and went in to see a guy in a wheelchair.

"Hello sir, I'm Blair Campbell and I am a 'demigod' whatever that means?" I asked

"Well dear I am Chiron and welcome to camp half-blood my dear" he answered

He showed me around and then we saw these white butterflies as they cover my body they went and we see a beautiful white dress to the floor with gold on too as a butterfly laid on my hand and then it went as we walked on I meet two boys and one girl (Percy, Annabeth and Nico.) Later that day I was walking in the woods and I just looked around looking at the woods but not in front of me so I banged into someone and that someone was Nico who helped me up.

"Sorry Nico I wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"It's ok umm..." he replied

"It's Blair" I said

"Oh Blair well see you around" he replied

He went as I carried on but then Nico walked with me so I smiled but then come across an old house so we walked up to it and we looked at each other so I walked in and we looked around, as I walked upstairs and looked in to a room to see a child laying down so I walked over and sat in front of her as she woke up and looked at me and smiled.

"Mummy?" she asked

"Oh honey I ant your mummy" I answered

"But you look like her" she said

"Oh well come with me Honey?" I asked

I got up and I picked her up and walked away from the room and downstairs to see Nico there waiting but when he saw the child, the child smiled again and put her arms out for Nico.

"Daddy your here two?" she asked

"What the gods, where did you find her?" he asked

"I'm your daughter Elizabeth, daddy don't you remember me?" she asked

"Yes he does just happy to find you again honey" I answered

We walked out as the child went to sleep so Nico looked at me.

"What are going to down with her?" he asked

"Well I am going to look after her, I'll see you later" I said

I walked to the big house to see Chiron so I walked over and he saw us.

"Blair who is this?" he asked

"Elizabeth, Nico and I found her in an old house so I though I would take her in as mine" I answered

"Well ok but you have to look after her ok" he said

"Thank you Chiron" I replied

I walked to my house and gave her a bath the change her into my old outfits as she ran around and looked about then ran and sat next to me as I read a story to her about a Princess who was named sleeping beauty as she sleep I went outside and just looked at the stars when I feel arms around me so I turn to see Nico.

"So she is staying here then?" he asked

"Yea but the poor dear being on her own" I answered

"Wonder why she said daddy to me?" He asked

"She said we look like her parents" I answered

He leaned into me and our lips meet together and one of his hands where around my waist and other was on my neck and mine were on his shoulders as we kissed but we pulled back and we saw Elizabeth smiling by the door with a teddy so we went to her and Nico picked her up and we smiled then walked in side not knowing that the goddess Hera and god Zeus was there watching there child go in with mother nature and a son of Hades. Time on and after the great battle everything was getting back together, in a cabin Blair and Nico were Sitting with Zeus and Hera who were wanting Elizabeth back.

"Okay so you two leave her in our care for a test that the old Mother Nature asked for?" I asked

"Yep but Elizabeth is to stay on with us for she is a goddess" Hera answered

"Ok but how do we tell her that?" Nico asked

"Eliza honey?" I asked

"Yes mummy?" she asked

"We have to pass you over to your real parents for Nico and I are too young" I answered

"Who is my mummy and daddy?" she asked

"See this couple there Hun" I said

"Yea" she replied

"Well they are your parents" I said

they went off with Elizabeth and time went on and everything was alright Luke come back and everyone was happy, Percy and Annabeth were to together with a child on the way as Nico and I together. One night I was lying on my bed when Nico come in and he removed his shirt and looked into my eyes.

"I've missed you so mush" he whispered

He started kissing me, down to my neck. I moaned and he ran his hands down my waist to my hips. He pulled me close against him, I smiled and he pulled off my shirt. I kissed him and he grabbed my ass. I smiled into the kiss and he nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted it to him and he forced his tongue into my mouth. He took his hands from my ass and held my face still as we battled out tongues. I moaned into the kiss and I lay down on the bed. Nico followed me and I slowly undid his pants. I reached in past his boxers and took a hold of him. I slowly started to jack him off. Nico groaned.

"That's not fair. He said looked at me. All fair." I said smiling

He quickly grabbed my chest and massaged it. My hand in his pants stopped for a second as I moaned. He smirked and we continued to make out. I pulled Nico closer and

"Are we done playing? I asked I m ready if your are? he said smirking I can tell you re ready." I replied smiling

I removed my hand; He pulled down his pants and then his boxers. I smiled and undid my own pants. I was about to pull them down when Nico stopped me and slowly pulled them down while kissing my skin. I moaned as he was getting so close to my core. He stopped just above my core. He pulled my jeans off the rest of the way; I was left in my black panties and matching black bra. I smiled as Nico climbed over top of me. He slowly slid down the straps of my bra, kissing my shoulder. He reached around with his left hand. He unclipped my bra and pulled it off. I smiled and he slowly slid down my panties. He looked into my eyes the whole time. I smiled and kissed him. Once my panties were gone he positioned himself over top of me. He slowly entered me, I closed my eyes in pain but open them again. I moaned loudly as he trusted in. Nico started to picked up pace. I couldn t help but moan. I held on to the sheet tightly. Nico kept pounding into me, he leaned down kissing me. I wrapped my legs around him making us become closer. He picked up pace and reached deeper inside. I could feel my climax coming.

"Oh Nico" I moaned

As released, he did as well but he pushed threw it and kept going. I wrapped my arms around him and held tight. Nico kept thrusting into me.

"So good." He moaned.

I smiled and kissed him deeply. He complied in the kiss, Nico kept thrusting, and he reached deeper into me. I moaned loudly as he kept going. I ve climaxed over ten times already Nico the same.

"Nico AH! I .Love .AH! You!" I moaned in-between thrusts.

He smirked and started to move faster. I arched my back into him. Nico stopped and pulled out he smirked and turned me so I was on top of him. I pushed up and down. I swear I was going to go crazy. Nico reached up to me and took hold of my breasts. I moaned loudly as our bodies were pounding together. He smiled and held my hips.

"Ugh! Blair!" he sounded

I smiled and moved faster. I was going to climax again, he joined me and I laid down on him. Nico slowly change sides as he moved into me. I moaned and held the sheets near his head.

"Nico" I moaned.

He moaned and moved faster. It would be a miracle if I didn t get pregnant not I mind. Nico slowed down and panted. I looked into his eyes and he kissed me

"Once more." he whispered

I nodded and he quickened his pace. I laid down one last time, as he trusted into me harder then ever before. He was slamming into me it felt great! I felt my climax coming again.

"Nico almost there" I panted. "Me too" He replied

He slammed harder and I moaned so loud. I climaxed and Nico released inside me. He fell onto me panting hard. We fell to sleep with him in me. Time on and I found out I was with a child so I sat with Nico as he looked at me so I smiled a bit.

"Nico I'm with a child" I said

"What, wow that's great" he said

Nine mouths on and I had a baby boy named Jack DiAngelo.


End file.
